Fate Is Stubborn
by SwiMMasteR7
Summary: Remember how it was so lucky that Hayate met Nagi and, through a weird series of events, became her butler? Well, that's because it was never supposed to happen. However, no matter what the parallel universe, Hayate is still a butler. SwiMMasteR7 beats a dead horse by bringing to you an idea that has probably been done to death by now.


**Reasons Why This Will Not Be A Cute & Cuddly Romance Fanfiction**

1. The author has close to 0 experience with real-life romance.

2. The author is used to/strong in writing action/adventure novels, not romance.

3. 2 reasons didn't feel like enough.

_** Well, I most certainly did not expect myself to write another fanfiction after the one I already had written on a different anime. However, these pairings that I, for some reason, get hooked on are too undeveloped for me to just leave them be! So, I have decided to write another romance fanfiction about my favorite pairing – and who would've guessed, both my favorite pairings from the 2 series I am writing about have pink hair. I just realized that. Weird, huh? I'm not really writing this for anybody (no offense), but I'm writing it just because I want to. As a result of that, I'm not really trying too hard to keep the mood of the story with the mood of the actual anime/manga (and I only watched the anime so yea). I don't know if this will be good or bad, and honestly, I don't care all that much. But, still give me constructive criticism. I like that stuff. It makes me horny. OK NO IT DOESN'T BUT YOU GET THE IDEA. Anyway, time to start writing...**_

Chapter One

_ Fate is quite stubborn, actually. Even if something didn't go as planned, or a crazy turn of events occurs, fate steers it back to the path it wants. This time, we look at a young human boy on planet Earth. You see, fate wants him to become a butler. The only way he was able to was because, by chance, he met Nagi Sanzenin and through a rather odd sequence of events, became her butler. But that was never the route fate wanted to take. You see, this is what fate really wanted to happen._

**Hayate**

And, as if Santa had been watching him all this time, there she was. A little girl who was filthy rich. The perfect candidate for somebody to kidnap. Imagine! The day he found out about his 150 million yen debt, he could get rid of it on that same day! He stood there, fantasizing about how easy his life was going to be without a debt and without needing to support his good-for-nothing parents.

But wait. No, something about this was not right. Hayate couldn't bring himself to kidnap her. It just wasn't the right thing to do.

"Well, I'll be off now," he said as he waved to the little girl. "Goodbye!"

The little girl seemed to have blushed just a little, then she lifted her head up as if she were superior and walked away.

Hayate sighed. Now, he was homeless, alone, and still running from a 150 million yen debt. He braced himself for the worst. The "very generous people" were bound to come at the most inconvenient time possible. He didn't know how much longer he could run from them. _This must be what a criminal feels like,_ Hayate thought. _All you can do is just run until the day you die. _He didn't want to run his entire life. He knew that even if he resorted to killing these people after him, tougher and more numerous groups would just replace them. Leaning up against a tree, Hayate sighed and looked up at the sky. He just wanted to be dead by this point. And that's why, when he heard the yells of the "very generous people" getting closer and closer, he did absolutely nothing when they grabbed all his limbs and dragged him away.

**Hinagiku**

Hinagiku was mortified. She couldn't believe that she was captured by such idiots. It _had_ taken 50 people to tie her down, and she was proud of that, but she still lost. The guard slammed the butt of his gun to push her along. She didn't know that she had stopped.

Sighing, she looked around at her fellow prisoners. All of them were weak and covered in dirt. They were scrawny little beings, and it was clear that they had been beaten and abused quite a lot. She couldn't even look at one of the men, who had his left eyeball slit open and scars, boils and burn marks all over his face. Then she looked at one boy. He looked about her age. He had cute blue hair, a strong yet slightly feminine physique, and an aura of defeat around him. It made her sad. He put up no fight when the guards would ram their guns into him. His back was to her, so she couldn't see his face. Hinagiku tried craning her neck to get a glimpse, but she couldn't. If only she could see his face...

Suddenly, he turned his head around and his eyes stopped at Hinagiku. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours. The boy had a beautiful face. She stared right into his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She seemed drawn to this boy, and started to take a step towards him when a guard pushed her forward and she snapped out of her trance.

•◊• **FIS •◊•**

"You may be wondering who we are!" the freighter captain bellowed. "To be quite honest, we are what you call slave traders." This caused many sad cries and confused shouts from the crowd. "SILENCE!" he yelled. They fell silent again.

"For 5 years, you will work for us. You will work off half of the money you owe us in constant labor once you get off this ship. The rest of your debt will be payed by someone who wants to buy you. Each of you will be very expensive because you are strong in one way or another.

"Until this boat arrives on the island you will work on, you will stay in cells. The cells are quite large, and have no windows for people to peek in on you, so we expect you to be very grateful. You will have one cell mate. We will choose them for you."

Half-consciously, Hinagiku glanced over at the boy with the blue hair when the ship captain said this. Unfortunately, so did he. They caught each other's eye and instantly looked away, faces turning red.

"Now, you will immediately go through the door and walk down the hall into the jail cells. The guards will pull you into the cell you have been assigned to. You will stay in your cell for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, you will begin labor on the freighter. Now, go!" With that, the guards started pushing people into the door.

**Hayate**

Hayate needed something to spur him on. At the moment, he had absolutely no reason to live. Sitting in his jail cell, with his head down, he tried to think of anything that could keep him going. He thought back to the pretty pink-haired girl that he saw earlier on the ship. Maybe if she was his cell mate...

Suddenly, the door flew open, allowing the shouts of a fight to flow in. Looking over, he saw a girl being forced by a guard into his cell. She was putting up quite the fight, but 5 other guards came over and managed to force her in and lock the door. Once again, the dark cell fell quiet.

The girl looked around the cell, inspecting the dust, beds, toilet, drawers, skulls, and chains. Hayate was in an extremely dark corner, so she could not see him. As Hayate strained his eyes to look at the girl's face, he realized that it was the girl from earlier. Seeing her face again, Hayate's stomach fluttered a bit. Then he realized that he had just found the reason he can keep his life going.

**Hinagiku**

Looking around, Hinagiku found nobody else in the room. Sighing, she walked over to the beds and sat down on it. She looked over at the prisoner uniform she was supposed to put on. She began to take off her shirt when suddenly, a voice called out "You have a cell mate, you know."

Her face burned red. Instantly, she rolled her shirt back down, jumped up and called out, "W-w-where are you!?"

A boy walked out of a dark corner. Seeing that it was the same blue-haired boy from earlier, she blushed even more. "So it looks like you're mine," he said. He stick out his hand. "I'm Ayasaki Hayate. Who are you?"

"Y-you can just call me Hinagiku," Hinagiku stuttered. She took a deep breath and regained her composure. "So do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Nope," Hayate said nonchalantly. "I was just pursued by these people when my parents dropped a 150 million yen debt on me and disappeared. I guess I don't have the best parents." He laughed nervously. "How did you end up here?"  
_He's just like me... _"My parents disappeared with an 80 million yen debt given to me when I was young. Compared to you, though, it's not all that much..."

"Are you kidding!?" Hayate shouts. "80 million yen is more than I could ever make my entire life!"

"HEY," A guard shouts from outside. "KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE. IT IS NOW CURFEW. CHANGE INTO YOUR PRISON CLOTHES AND GO TO BED IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!"

Feeling a bit sad not being able to talk to Hayate a bit more, Hinagiku assembled her new clothes. Embarrased, she looked over at Hayate, who was already changed. He laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't look." Smiling, he turned around and stared at the wall while Hinagiku changed. When she was done, they both got into their beds and began to fall asleep.

"Hey," Hayate whispered.

"What is it?" Hinagiku whispered back.

"I know this is a strange request, but, well... I want to protect you." There was a long pause. "I know it seems strange, and you really don't seem like the kind of person who would need it, but right now I don't have any reason to stay alive." This created a swirl of emotions inside Hinagiku. The thought of suddenly losing this boy right after she met him, the hatred for suicidal thoughts, pity for him, and strange giddiness that he chose her as a reason to stay alive. "I just thought that maybe if I could give myself a job, then I could stay active." Oh. Just a job. Hinagiku pouted, and apparently Hayate saw it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ugh, nothing." Hinagiku turned over on her other side.

"Well, goodnight," Hayate whispered.

"Goodnight."

_**So, uh, well, yea. That was the first chapter. Long one. To be continued, thanks for reading, please leave comments, I'm not good at writing, all that crap. Byebyenow, time to video game.**_


End file.
